


Drawn Together|共同沉沦

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha!Oliver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Barry, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot snuck in, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Slash, Smut, True Mates, elements of Dom/sub, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver回Hood cave的路上听到离他几条巷子的地方传来骚动的声音。Oliver本打算少管闲事，因为他全身疼痛，正如他告诉Dig的那样：他不能每次遇到行凶都出手，因为他的重心应该放在父亲的名单上。<br/>但是，他又听到一声叫喊，他自言自语地抱怨了几句，然后朝发生打斗的地方走去。<br/>一个出于善意的举动改变了他的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together|共同沉沦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marrymecap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/gifts).
  * A translation of [Drawn Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230343) by [Miko_of_Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight). 



> 为若月姑娘翻的，这西皮太冷都没啥文。我是个肉文渣（不是肉文也渣），能卖掉安利么_(:з」∠)_  
> 闪电侠会跟绿箭crossover，等发糖？
> 
> Permission:
> 
> Feel free to translate it into Chinese, there truly is not enough Oliver/Barry!

Oliver回Hood cave的路上听到离他几条巷子的地方传来骚动的声音。Oliver本打算少管闲事，因为他全身疼痛，正如他告诉Dig的那样：他不能每次遇到行凶都出手，因为他的重心应该放在父亲的名单上。

但是，他又听到一声叫喊，他自言自语地抱怨了几句，然后朝发生打斗的地方走去。有个高大的男人把一个孩子按在砖墙上。

“怎么还没人占有你，你这个omega婊子？”

操！这个孩子是个omega，男性omega？Oliver之前从未遇到过，他们数量极少。

“滚开，我是beta！”这个孩子大叫，试图把alpha从他身上推开。Oliver也许会相信他的说辞——如果不是一阵微风吹过带来了还未被占有的omega浓烈的麝香味的话。这与他之前闻过的味道都不一样；这让他想起暴风雨前浓烈的气味。Oliver的alpha本能开始觉醒——Oliver不记得曾经感受到如此强烈的统治欲望。他对自己咆哮，试图把汹涌的荷尔蒙控制下去。

一声叫喊和一声生气的咆哮把Oliver的注意力拉回到小巷。惊恐的omega用膝盖踢中了alpha的胃部。暴怒的男人转过omega的身体，把他的脸按在小巷的墙上。他发出呜咽声，试图挣脱四肢的禁锢进行反抗。正当alpha伸手绕到omega的裤子前面时，一支箭射中他的肩头。alpha踉跄着后退，差一点摔倒。他环顾四周，看看什么人敢阻止一个alpha得到他所想要的。

兜帽男迅速低下身体，挡住入口，拉开弓瞄准另一个alpha，而等后者站稳脚步他狠狠盯着兜帽男。

“你想排队吗？”

一支箭射在另一个alpha脑袋后面的墙上，他叫嚣起来。

“你——你不能！——这——”Oliver不由自主地咆哮。他感到愤怒充斥全身。这个alpha怎么敢用omega来挑战他。Oliver将全部的注意力集中在眼前的威胁身上，对方喘着粗气，充满恶意地盯着他，Oliver并未意识到自己的失言。

“现在给我滚，我可能还会留你条狗命。”Oliver咬牙切齿的说，弓弦拉得和他的神经一样紧。残忍的alpha思考了几秒，但是alpha并不是以他们的逻辑和善于分析而闻名的。他们往往不加思考而服从本能，本能告诉他应当迎接挑战。

他向兜帽男冲去，后者改为一个手持弓并摆出防御的姿势。他只用了三招就搞定了alpha；勉强克制住再给予他致命一击。他听到omega发出呻吟后立刻转向他。他走得越近，omega的气味也越强烈。他的本能充满了占有赢得的omega的欲望。他边接近omega边紧紧地握着弓，不想惊吓到他。

“你还好吗？”Oliver粗声粗气地问。

“还好，只是忘了带那该死的抑制剂。”他自言自语，然后好奇地看向Olive。

“你是谁？”这个问题有些出乎Oliver的意料。星城还有人不知道兜帽男？他无视了这个问题。

“你能自己回家吗？”

“能，”omega马上试图站起来，但是又倒在墙上。妈的Oliver不得不接触他。幸运的是——或者对他的alpha而言是种不幸，他几乎从头到脚被包住了。这样就不会有直接的皮肤接触。Oliver靠近做出要扶omega起来的动作。

“喔，你在干什么，大块头？”omega紧张起来，尽可能不从alpha身边逃开，无论如何他刚刚救了他。但是根据他的经验，一旦一个alpha知道他的身份，他们就变得——他找不出更好的形容词——原始。

“显然你没法走路——”

“我当然可以——我不需要愚蠢的alpha——”他再次尝试站起来，几乎再次摔倒，但是Oliver抓住了他的手肘稳住了他。

“无论你愿不愿意，你需要帮助。”omega的脸上露出生气的表情。与其说是被惹恼了，不如说他突然产生了想要亲吻omega撅着的嘴唇的欲望。这让Oliver感到紧张，因为他也正是因为这个原因才远离omega的：他们很饥渴。去岛上之前Oliver是个自私的混蛋，他没法应对这点。他也极其肯定现在他仍然无法应对，任何接近他的omega都会处于极度危险之中。

然而他的alpha不会听他的逻辑。alpha想要这个omega。觉得他本该是他的，生来如此，他们只是直到现在才找到彼此。他到底哪里不对头？

“好吧，但只是一段路， ”omega同意了，然后手臂勾住alpha的肩膀，打断了alpha的内心思考。Oliver翻了个白眼，当然omega看不到，然后帮助他走出小巷，进入主街。他不同于任何Oliver见过的omega。他似乎憎恨alpha的疼爱。

“所以，你穿着兜帽衫只是为了发表时尚宣言？ ”Barry开玩笑说，试图缓解紧张局面，同时试图缓解自己因为需要alpha的帮助而产生的尴尬。他宁愿被看作是一个beta，因为他不希望alpha因为生理需求而表现出反常的热情迁就他。

通常情况下，他对侵入他的个人空间的任何alpha感到警惕和愤怒。但出于某种原因，这个alpha与众不同。他感觉像家一样，自从他的母亲被谋杀之后他再也没有体会到这种感觉。他抛开这些感情，把它归咎于该死的生理原因。在按时服用抑制剂15年之后，2天没服用抑制剂使得omega荷尔蒙到处散发。

神秘的蝙蝠侠崇拜者帮了他且不加评论。

每走一步omega的气味似乎就增强一点。战胜另一个alpha和获胜的骄傲使得肾上腺素激增，而alpha的本能也随之觉醒。他的本能告诉他，这个omega是他的。omega的未被占有的气味更是进一步让他的头脑中充满欲望和需求。他们的目的地会使他们分开，他发现每朝目的地迈出一步都愈发困难。仅仅是想到和omega分开就让他紧紧地搂住他的腰。

omega的声音再次打段了他的思绪。

“我住的酒店到了。 ”他从兜帽男身上收回手臂然后向前走去。他需要在让自己更加难堪之前进入酒店。他不再感到似乎他应该对阻止他被人强奸的alpha说些什么，或者至少弄清楚他为什么隐藏身份。他转身，但空无一人。

他环顾四周，没看到有什么不寻常的，比如一个穿着兜帽衫的家伙。这可能是最好的结果，他边这么想边擦了擦额头，以目前状态下可能的最快速度进入酒店的庇护。

\- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- >

Oliver在远离酒店几个街区之后才允许自己停下来，气喘吁吁地靠在一条小巷的墙上。一旦他的身体条件允许他就想回去找他的omega，让他尖叫他的名字，为了阻止这种欲望他绷紧了神经。

想想Laurel。他这么要求自己。但是这一次黑发律师的念头并没有马上让他平静下来，或分散他的注意力。他不停地想着清澈的绿色眼睛。Oliver的电话响起时他吃了一惊。是Dig打来的，可能想知道什么事情让他用了这么久。他刚刚一直在聊一家运输公司的头在暗中走私毒品和非法军火。他发现他时正在回到仓库的途中。

 “我在回来的路上，Dig。 ”

 “好，Felicity可能发现了什么。 ”

 “我马上到。 ”在Diggle能说话之前他挂了电话。他闭上了眼睛，向后头靠在墙上。他必须克服这种分心。星城的人民需要他来纪念他父亲的回忆，实现他的愿望。这是他的责任，他的命运。如果他甚至都不能承受Laurel带来的分心，那么他肯定也不打算为他刚刚遇到的孩子破例。他不能谈恋爱，更别说和omega了。他不得不关注重要的事，那张名单。

\- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- >

尽管他尽了最大努力，可是一旦火车首席执行官被捕（两天后），他发现自己停在omega住的酒店窗外的火灾逃生通道上。Oliver一直没能忘记那像雷雨一样浓厚的气味和淡绿色的眼睛。他告诉自己，他只是要确保那个年轻人回来了，他没有受到比外表看起来更严重的伤害，因为尽管他试图控制，却仍然担心他。

他的套房完全没有灯光，只有厨房里闪烁着微弱的灯光，隔壁房间的百叶窗和灯光都关上了，所以那个年轻人一定是睡着了。在离开前Oliver停留了一阵，试图看到或听到些什么，但听到的只有他自己的呼吸声。Oliver正要转身离去时，他听到了呻吟。alpha的身体的每一块肌肉都紧张起来。他屏气凝神地听，他能听到呼吸变得急促——那里有其他人？他妒火中烧。这是他的omega！

Oliver的身体似乎走在自发移动了，当他发现窗户上的一个锁易于下手，无声而准确地猛然撬开了锁。他比以往任何时候都更迅速更沉默，来到了年轻人的卧室。那个孩子的气味弥漫在房间里，尽管这是一个酒店房间。他深吸了一口气。这比他记忆中的更强烈，更浓厚。他没有停下脚步，来到了他的目的地，打开了卧室的房门，瞬间气味几乎让他晕倒。他妈的。他在发情。该死的，这是世界上最他妈好闻的味道。他猛地吸了口气，想着他会高兴地陷在这气味中。

Oliver瞬间就硬了。他无法自制地从喉咙深处发出咆哮。omega听到后猛地从被窝里钻出来，眼神涣散地环顾四周，露出光滑的皮肤。

他闻到了alpha的气味，他用之前没有的锐利目光瞄准了alpha。他发出呜咽声，使得Oliver跳到他的床上。统治他的omega的欲望重重地敲击着他的耳膜。他正在发情的omega。

过去48小时一团糟——不管他做什么，身体都越来越热，没有什么能起效果；他试过他的手指，假阳具，毫无效果。他的身体迫切地需要一个alpha。他的alpha。数小时前他的自尊就已耗尽。现在他的alpha在这里。又一次在他最需要他的时候。

“操我。”omega从牙缝里挤出这么两个单词——他几乎说不出一个连贯的词，更别提刚才说的两个了。他伸出手，把alpha拉到自己身上。他使他们翻了个身，用自己分泌出大量液体的阴茎摩擦alpha裤子里的勃起。omega赤裸的身体欣慰地颤抖着，他在和另一个身体摩擦，和获胜的alpha。

omega更用力地把两人的胯部贴在一起，清楚地展示他的意图。Oliver的内心深处有一个微弱的声音尖叫着，说这是错误的。他不应该占便宜。omega移动了位置，让他湿滑的屁股对着alpha仍被衣服覆盖的阴茎。

alpha决定无视这个声音。就像打开了一个开关，Oliver掌控局面，翻转两人的体位把omega压到身下。Oliver的嘴立刻贴上omega的脖子，爱抚他，用自己的气味在他身上留下标记，然后舔他的脉搏跳动的地方，用力地摩擦两人的下体。

omega发出了呜咽，并开始疯狂地拉扯在阴影中的alpha身上碍手碍脚的衣服。五秒钟后Oliver把手指进入他湿透的后穴，他发出喘息声。omega被这刺激得弓起身来。又有两跟手指加了进来，但他仍然不满足。

他伸手向下，撕开了alpha的裤子，Oliver把它和不舒服的平角裤一起脱了。遭到同样对待的还有连帽夹克。

omega甚至没有抬头看他的脸；他的目光集中在了alpha巨大的阴茎上，此刻正分泌出射精前的液体。Oliver还来不及说什么，omega温暖湿润的嘴巴就包裹住了alpha的阴茎，Oliver呻吟着一把抓住omega红黄色的头发，勉强控制住自己不让他的床伴窒息。他无法再忍受两腿之间的疼痛，嘴巴离开了alpha的阴茎，发出色情的卟的一声。

Oliver趁机把omega拉上来，再次蹂躏他的脖子，确保他被占有，沾满他的alpha的气味。omega从喉咙后部发出呜咽声，他的永无止境的需求仍然没有得到满足。他沿着Oliver的身体向上，他们的阴茎碰到一起，使得omega倒吸一口气，Oliver露出笑容之后再次摩擦他们的胯部。

omega略微移动身体，Alpha的阴茎下滑到他的股缝之间。他终于在想要的地方感受到了摩擦，沿着alpha的阴茎上下摇晃。Oliver贴着omega的脖子咆哮，交换他们的位置重新回到上面。他抬起omega的双腿靠在自己的臀部。当alpha停止时omega发出不满的呜咽。他抬高身体试图让他的阴茎插入他，但是Oliver把手放在他的臀部制止了他。

即使答案可能会让Oliver痛苦万分，他也不得不问。

“你确定吗？”他的声音比他以往任何时候都低沉，都更像是咆哮。他把他的另一只手放在这孩子的脸上，转过他的头，第一次视线相对。omega的瞳孔放大，Oliver几乎看不到绿色的瞳孔。他的目光已不再朦胧，对上Oliver的目光时锐利清晰。他点点头，在这种状态下他仍然无法组织言语。

Oliver没有说话，而是一寸一寸地进入已湿透的通道，呻吟、喘息着慢慢地填满omega。他撞击了一个地方，使得omega再次倒抽冷气，所以Oliver又试了一次，听到omega发出呻吟。他的抽离使得omega发出抱怨的呜咽声，然后他猛地向前冲刺使他们两人同时发出呻吟。omega将双臂搂住alpha宽阔的肩膀，移开视线转而轻咬alpha的脖子。

 “快一点， ”他气喘吁吁地说，觉得节奏过于平稳。Oliver哼了一声，开始更用力地撞击omega的肠道，让他身下的omega混乱得只会扭动身体。Oliver的根部开始膨胀，他准备抽身离开，尽管他的本能想要绑住他与他结合。他退到一半时感到omega的双腿圈紧他的腰部，发出了类似咕哝又像呜咽的声音。

 “我——不能。”Oliver倒抽了一口冷气，他的决心动摇了。他不该看向omega充满乞求的双眼。然后，omega露出了他的脖子，明确地表示他愿意与他结合。Oliver体内的alpha比以往反应更强烈，甚至比在岛上可以自由支配时更强。这个omega是他的。

Oliver向前冲刺，发出野性的咆哮，他的膨胀滑进omega入口，使他们完全结合在一起。omega大声地喘气，因为Oliver同时咬住了他脉搏跳动的地方，在占有他的同时，他的牙齿陷进他光滑的肉体。他觉得他们之间有热流涌出，听到他的omega气喘吁吁地释放了自己。Oliver又抽插了几下，感到omega的后穴紧紧地箍住他，于是他也达到高潮，在omega的体内释放出精液。

 “我的。”他在伴侣的耳边咆哮。然后他又回到了他留下的印记，舔omega的伤口直到停止流血。他的目光再次与他的omega相遇，现在omega的目光里充满了高兴和满足。omega用他瘫软的体内仅存的力量支起身体，吻住他的alpha的嘴唇。这个吻和之前的交合完全不同，绵长，充满感官享受。

omega首先拉开距离，慢慢地舔他的嘴唇品尝他的alpha。他的alpha！他们仍然结合在一起于是Oliver调整了位置，从背后抱着omega。他的双臂环抱在他的omega的腹部，他感到他的气息平稳下来，然后睡着了。

“我的。”他再次惊叹地低语。

“你的。”omega睡意朦胧地回应。

Oliver有伴侣了！恐慌可以留给以后，现在他看着他的omega的侧脸，所能感受到的只有从内心深处涌现的圆满和正确。他甚至不知道他的伴侣的名字，但他会为他做任何事。他感到兴奋，而不是恐慌。他不是一个人了。他令人惊奇的omega甚至驯服了他内心的野兽。他的野兽在岛上被释放出来，潜伏在他的表皮之下，现在他的伴侣就在身边，安全地睡在他的怀中，这头兽终于彻底满足地沉睡了。这就是他一直在等待的吗？或者更确切地说，这就是他所等待的人？他的思维减缓，进入了他有记忆以来最舒适的睡眠。

\- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- > \- >

Oliver醒来时第一缕阳光透过百叶窗斜斜地照射进来。在黎明醒来已经成为他无法摆脱的习惯。他低下头，看到自己怀里的人有一瞬间的惊讶。而且他仍在身边人的体内，膨胀部位已经消退，他抽了出来。

他看着他的伴侣在睡梦中呜咽。Oliver自然而然地伸手轻柔地抚摸他的头发，omega贴近他的掌心。几个小时之前的回忆涌上心头。他们结合了。自从回来之后，他发誓绝对不会发生这样的事，而现在他和一个omega在一起。

他看着omega柔软的外表，他的视线落到他的脖子上，那里Oliver留下的蓝紫色标记清晰可见，和他脖子上苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。没有其他的alpha敢占有他的人了。

Oliver感到从内心涌出一股强烈的骄傲感和占有欲。尽管他的头脑告诉他，他不应该做这一切，但他一点都不后悔。

omega在熟睡中动了动，发出像孩子般的呜咽声。他开始扭动身体，他的臀部磨蹭alpha。他听到omega在睡梦中发出高兴的声音。Oliver觉得他的阴茎有兴趣地抽动，并且开始变硬。他的omega转过身，他的绿眼睛看向Oliver，同时他抓住了alpha的短发，猛地凑上自己的嘴唇胡乱地亲吻。omega后退一些，使得他们的嘴唇维持刚好能接触到的距离。

 “操我。”他贴着alpha的嘴唇低声说。听到和昨晚同样的话。Oliver的身体立刻对这低语的要求起了反应。他的阴茎期待再次进入他的omega的湿润的后穴而流出前列腺液。他能闻到情欲的荷尔蒙，以及他的伴侣有多激动。他自己的荷尔蒙也因为发情的omega而上升。

正如omega投入他的怀抱那样迅速，他的怀抱突然失去了温度，omega起身骑到alpha的腹部，双腿放在两边。他觉得自己的omega的爱液漏到他的胃部。黑发的男人邪魅一笑，同时向身后缓慢移动，直到他已湿透的股缝触碰到他的alpha硬到发疼的阴茎。

当他的omega开始用他湿滑的臀部磨蹭他的阴茎，发出Oliver所听过最淫荡的呻吟时，任何抗议的念头都从Oliver的头脑里消失了，Oliver觉得自己更硬了，如果可能的话。终于，omega抬高身体移动到alpha的的上方，然后坐了下去直到他的alpha的阴茎完全没入他的体内。

 “嗯……”Oliver感到他的omega温暖湿透的甬道包裹着他而发出呻吟。omega上下摇摆身体，随着每次动作发出呻吟。Oliver伸手握住omega正在流出液体的阴茎。omega很快就到了爆发边缘，他的节奏也随之变得狂乱，然后完成释放，射在alpha的胸口和腹部。他的后穴包住alpha埋在他体内的阴茎不停收缩。alpha的阴茎根部开始膨胀。

Oliver开始掌握主动，使两人翻了个身，omega面朝下被按在床上，他的身体仍然因为第一次高潮而抽动。Oliver开始用阴茎爱抚他的omega的内部，omega感到重新涌现出的欲望，他的阴茎只用几秒就变硬了。黑发男子抬高身体，变为用四肢支撑，看到他的omega自发地表现出顺从Oliver觉得自己几乎要高潮了。

 “操。”他咬牙切齿地说，同时完全抽出，使得omega发出呜咽。他的一只手臂环住omega的腰，然后大力撞击把整个阴茎膨胀部分都插进omega的体内，同时撞击他的前列腺，让他大声尖叫，射得床单上到处都是。Oliver被固定在他的omega体内，但他持续抽动撞击他的omega的前列腺，让他自高潮中平静下来时发出的呻吟和喘息，同时alpha也终于达到高潮，他的精液开始填满他的omega。

Oliver倒在他的omega身上，用双臂支撑大部分体重，不给身下的男人造成负担。一旦他缓过神，他就移动两人的身体变为侧躺，Oliver的膨胀部分仍然在omega体内。

“那么，我可以知道我的alpha的名字吗，或者我应该继续在心里称呼你为穿兜帽衫的义务警察？ ”Oliver发现自己被逗乐了，而不是因为他的omega嬉皮笑脸的语气而生气。

“Oliver。”他贴着他的omega的脖子喃喃低语，爱抚omega脖子上他留下的印记，“你呢？”

“Barry Allen。”他低声说，alpha温柔地从脖子根部舔到他的下巴，刺激得他弓起背来。Oliver比他在这种情况下应该感到的满足得多。和Barry交配让他的生活变得无限复杂。Barry似乎很好地接受了这一切。Oliver向后退了退。

“你觉得没问题吗？”

“你指什么，有一个奇怪的alpha在我的床上还是和这个所谓的陌生人交配？”他开玩笑。Oliver哼了一声，轻啃他的耳垂，无声地告诉他回答这个问题。

“我很好，在你问到这个问题之前，我告诉你不仅仅因为我在发情期。只是有一些特别的东西在……我们之间——你没感受到吗？”他问，回头看Oliver，绿色的眼睛闪亮。

“是的。”Oliver叹了口气。他们之前有其他什么，肯定有，这就是为什么此时他应该感到极度不安但事实上却没有。

“听着。”他必须坦白；他不想毁了这个孩子的一生。“你不会想要成为我的伴侣的。我给每个接近我的人带来伤害。”

“现在说这个有点晚了，不是吗，兜帽男？”Oliver没有回答，他感到自己的膨胀已经消退，从omega的体内退了出来。他感到omega因为不适而抽动，因为他的膨胀并没有完全消失。Oliver把手臂从omega身上移开，立刻就开始想念肌肤的接触。他无视了omega的呜咽。

“我是认真的，小子，我很危险。”他抬头看着天花板，一只手穿过他的发丝。“也许我们可以找人撤销我们的伴侣关系。我之前听说过当有人失去伴侣时……”他没看到年轻人眼中闪过的惊恐。“我可以解决这个问题。”他闭上了眼睛，喃喃自语。想到要和他的伴侣分开他的心脏和灵魂仿佛都收紧了。这会是对Barry最好的决定;至少他这么说可以抚慰他激动的alpha。

“我不在乎，Oliver。”听到他的omega叫他的名字，他的脸蹭着他的脖子，Oliver感到一阵激动蔓延至全身，尽管他竭力忽略这种感情。

“你会的。”他咕哝着坐起来移动到床边，背对着Barry。Oliver并没有说虽然他几乎不认识这个男孩，但他已经愿意为他杀人或是为他去死了。对Oliver Queen而言拥有一个关心的人是愚蠢的，他已经有足够多的敌人了，更不用说蒙面的寻仇者。他的背部感到一阵温暖，他转身看到Barry的绿眼睛真诚地看着他。

“我知道，我们才见面就已经交配，但有我们之间有特别的感觉。你不能否认它；你甚至在知道我的发情期之前就回来找我。有些东西吸引你回到我身边。而且我也无法停止想你，猜测你脱掉帽子会是什么样的。”Barry弯下腰吻了他左肩上的伤疤。“我不知道没有你我会怎么做。我本以为还有一个月才到发情期，但是我的抑制剂用完了。”Barry把额头靠在alpha的肩上。“Oliver，如果没有你我不知道我该怎么度过它。”

他们有片刻的沉默；听到这番表白后，Oliver努力阻止自己不要伸手拥抱omega。他想要保证每当Barry需要他时他都在那里。他讨厌听到他的声音里带着失落和孤独。Oliver从余光里看见Barry抬起头。

“我也是个危险人物。 ”Oliver转向Barry，上下打量他纤瘦的身体，哼了一声。

“你会吃惊的，Oliver——嘿，你有没有姓，神秘先生？ ”Oliver听到Barry的问题后感到紧张。一旦Barry知道自己是Queen家族的一员会有什么反应？

“Queen，Oliver Queen。”Barry笑了出来，Oliver记下了这个笑声，即使他们最终分手，他也会永远记住这个声音。

“你想要一杯马提尼吗？摇匀，不要搅拌，007？”Barry感到好笑地戏弄他。alpha不由自主地轻笑，放松下来。他之前真的从来没有听说过Oliver Queen？

“你从哪里来？”Oliver问，转身直面Barry。

“中心城。为什么这么问？从哪里看出来我不是本地人？”他问，向后躺回床上，Oliver本能地跟着他。

“很多事情。你为什么来星城？”Oliver看到omega有些颤抖，于是帮他拉高纯白色的被子。Barry微笑着表示感谢。

Barry看了看Oliver Queen，他的alpha。他的眼神流露出包容和信任。Barry疲于独自背负一切，无法完全与任何人坦诚。

“我在调查我母亲的谋杀案。这件事把我从中心城市引向这里。”Oliver因为这番坦白而睁大双眼。他走近他的omega，感受到他的痛苦。他的手臂自发地抱住了他的omega，同时听他说出整个故事。

一想到有个杀手曾如此接近Barry，从他身边夺走了他母亲的性命，他就有种想要咆哮的冲动。他想要这个杀手血债血偿。他想让Barry尽可能置身事外。这不安全，而他才刚刚遇到他。

“我们会找到这个混蛋，我答应你，B。”Barry埋在Oliver的胸口，笑声里带着嘶哑。

“你已经给我取了绰号？”他逗他。

“是的，而且我要不断地尝试其他绰号直到确定一个，因为Barry听起来像个老家伙的名字。而你绝对不老，宝贝。”Barry皱了皱鼻子。“好吧，不叫宝贝。”Oliver表示同意。

“Oliver。”Barry低声说。Oliver闻到了荷尔蒙的散发，感到Barry的体温升高。他的身体反应快得仿佛他们的本能互相连通，可能他们现在确实是这样。Oliver俯下身，含住Barry流出液体的阴茎，差一点被呛到。他享受omega整个身体的颤抖。他听到omega试图保持静止而大口喘气。

“Oli——”alpha的舌头舔过顶端，“——ver。”他的话被喘息打断。

“妈的，我需要你。”Oliver让阴茎滑出了他的嘴巴，口水从他的嘴连到omega的阴茎。

“你需要什么？”alpha问，充满侵略性地笑看着他的omega。一只手撸动被无视的阴茎，另一只手滑向更低的地方。他中指抵着他正流出爱液的后穴，把润滑剂涂抹在周围。他听到身下穿来喘息和大口吸气的声音。

“说你想要什么，甜心。 ”omega弓起身体，试图让手指进入他的后穴，他的后穴正抽动着渴求更多注意。

“我，我，需要，啊——”他的话说到一半，Oliver戏弄把手指探进充满渴求的后穴。“妈，妈的。”Barry结结巴巴地说，迫不及待地把自己压向alpha的手，当alpha又增加了两跟手指后他喘息不止。

“我不是很明白，亲爱的。”Oliver用低沉粗哑的声音戏弄他。

“更，更多。”omega恳求到。Oliver停止了所有的动作，不想他现在就高潮。心碎的哀号几乎让他缴械。

“告诉我，”alpha粗声粗气地说，身体向前到和Barry同样的位置，嘴唇在他的脖子上方徘徊。

“我——嗯——”他发出呜呜声，胡乱地抓向他的alpha的肩膀。Oliver因为肾上腺素的分泌而颤抖，他妈的空气中充满了那么强烈的让人兴奋的味道他坚持不了太久。

“占有我，”omega终于得以喘口气，而他的alpha的阴茎终于进入他时，他屏住了呼吸。他们都倒抽了一口气，因为结合在一起所带来的满足和契合感。只是抽插了3次omega就射了，而又抽插了2次之后alpha的膨胀部分就把他们卡在一起。

Barry叹了口气，他们都试图让自己的呼吸恢复正常，然后Oliver把他们翻了个身，所以他们变为面对面的姿势。omega把他的头靠在alpha的胸口，一条手臂缠在他的腰间。alpha为他们盖好被子，双臂抱住他的omega。

“我醒来时你还会在这里吗？”omega不确定地问他的alpha。他能感觉到他的alpha之前就打算离开。Oliver没有回答他，而是抬起他的头吻他的嘴唇。这个吻很热情，在omega身上留下印记，令他感到被alpha所拥有。当他们分开，他们大口地喘着气。尽管Barry尽力保持清醒，但他的眼睛渐渐闭上了。Oliver吻了他的头顶。

“睡吧，你需要力量。”

omega又把头靠回alpha的胸口，感受他稳定有力的心跳。

“我会在这里。”他听到他的alpha说，从胸口传来隆隆声。omega愉快地叹了口气，伴随着他的alpha身上传来的安全感和保护欲沉沉睡去。

Oliver感到搭在他身上的手臂放松了，他知道他的omega正在休息。

他的母亲曾告诉他，alpha和omega是天生一对，而他有一天会找到一个在各方面都与他完美匹配的人。自从Oliver过了8岁生日之后，他开始嘲笑这个愚蠢的浪漫想法。随着年龄的增长，这种可能性似乎在减弱。一个alpha和一个omega要怎么才能确定找到对的人呢？世界上有几十亿人，而大部分都是beta。

他不知道为什么，但是这孩子使他相信似乎完全不可能实现的童话。他的目光落在Barry平静的脸庞上。

他觉得Barry对他的吸引力胜过任何人。包括alpha律师；他甚至无法像以前那样想到她。他曾经爱过Laurel，但那是在去岛上之前。在成为绿箭之前。船失事之后一切都变了，甚至是对她的感情。他对Laurel的感情就像是学生时代的冲动，而他未准备好面对现实。

他对Barry的感情则更深刻，更强烈，更原始。他身体的每一部分想拥有和品尝他的omega。他也想以同样的方式被拥有，被需求。他从对生存之外的任何东西有如此强烈的感觉，而即使生存的欲望和他对他的伴侣，他的另一半的情感相比也显得苍白无力。

他已经知道Oliver最大的秘密。自从成为兜帽男之后Oliver终于感到卸下了负担。 Diggle和Felicity知道这个秘密对他有些帮助，但这次不同。Barry是不同的。

他抱紧了Barry。他感到怀里omega让他感到有了精神支柱，有了中心。他不打算轻易放弃。他知道有危险，但他毫不在意。Barry希望他们能发展下去，他也这么想。他不能放弃他真正的伴侣。他终于让自己思考有关Barry的话。没有其他解释的方法。他们注定要在一起。

他闭上双眼，呼吸着家的味道。

Fin


End file.
